Chouglas
Chouglas '('Ch/ase and D/'ouglas') is the pairing of a father and son, Douglas and Chase Davenport. They are very similar. They have saved each others lives, but Chase also double-crossed and froze him. Chase steps up for Douglas in Taken, and Douglas in You Posted What?!?. Douglas considers Chase his favorite. Additional Names * Dase (D''/ouglas + Ch/'ase)' * '''Chalas (Cha'/se + Doug/'las)' * Douglase (Dougl/as + Ch/'ase)' * Dougase (Doug/as + Ch/'ase)' Chouglas Moments Season 2 Bionic Showdown *Douglas told Chase (and Adam and Bree) he's his father. *Douglas called Chase 'Boy Wonder'. *Douglas imprisoned Chase (and Adam and Bree). *Douglas fought with Donald over Chase (and Adam and Bree). Avalanche *Douglas saved Chase's life of an avalanche. *When Chase asked Douglas what he was doing in here (in Antarctica), he answered: "I'm saving my son's life!" *Douglas gave Chase soup. *Douglas told Chase that they've much in common. *Douglas told Chase that he knows how Chase feels. *Chase shook Douglas' hand. *Douglas told Chase he could call him 'Dad'. *Douglas had his arm around Chase. *Douglas tried to turn Chase evil. *Douglas wanted Chase to join him. *Chase double-crossed Douglas. *Douglas was shocked that Chase betrayed him. *Chase froze Douglas. Season 3 Sink or Swim *Douglas saved Chase (and Adam and Bree) from the ship. *Douglas imprisoned Chase (and Adam and Bree). *Douglas was afraid that Chase would get hurt. *Chase said he'd end Douglas if anything would happen to their family. *Chase (and Adam and Bree) were about to attack Douglas. Taken *Chase defended Douglas against Donald. *Douglas warned Chase (and Adam, Bree, Donald and Leo) for Krane. *Douglas saved Chase's (and Adams and Bree's) life. *Chase saved Douglas' life. *Chase seemed to be the first one to forgive Douglas. Which Father Knows Best? *Chase seemed to be happy that Douglas was in their house. *They were both arguing about the motorcycle with their brothers. You Posted What?!? *They were in the lab together. *Douglas kinda gave Chase advice. *Douglas defended Chase against Donald. *Douglas was the only one to defend Chase. *Douglas watched Chase (and Adam and Bree) on TV. Brother Battle *Douglas wanted to help Chase again. *Chase laughed when Douglas immitated Donald. *Douglas asked why Chase don't get even with Adam. *Douglas gave Chase a new ability. *Douglas said he feels Chase's pain. *Douglas told Chase something about his childhood. *Douglas was sorry for Chase. *They were in the lab together. *Chase was glad that Douglas was going to give Chase a new ability. *Chase came to Douglas to ask him to give a new ability to him. *Chase persuaded Douglas. Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Douglas told Chase how to fuse their abilities. *Chase asked Douglas how they had to fuse their abilities. *Douglas didn't agree when Adam said he had to blame Chase. *They side-hugged. Season 4 Under Siege *Chase knelt down next to Perry because Douglas didn't want to do it. *Chase blamed Douglas for what happened on the academy. Bionic Dog *Chase yelled 'Douglas!' *Chase helped Douglas up. *Chase distracted Adam and Otis so they wouldn't attack Douglas. *Chase showed Douglas the security cam. *Douglas chose Chase over Otis. *Douglas didn't want Chase of the island. *Douglas said: 'He's right.' *Douglas called Chase 'Smartest Guy in the World' and Chase called Douglas 'Guy Who Built Me'. *Chase covered himself with peanut butter to save Douglas. *They laughed and looked at each other when Otis peed on the phone. Gallery Trivia *In Avalanche! Douglas risked his life for Chase and in Taken Chase risked his life for Douglas. *In Taken, Chase defended Douglas against Donald and in You Posted What?!? Douglas defended Chase against Donald. Douglas was the only one to stood up for Chase. *They look a lot like each other. They have the same or a simular haircut, they have the same face-structure, they have the same eye color and they're both small. *They have much in common, like having a sibling who steals the spotlight, being the youngest and being smart. *In Sink or Swim, Chase said that he'd end Douglas if anything would happen to his family and he was about to attack him, together with Adam and Bree. Userboxes CodeName: ChaseDouglas CodeName: Chouglas Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Douglas Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Relationships Category:Parent/Child Pairings Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Males Category:Pairings with Main Characters Category:Pairings with Non-Bionic Characters